


Changing Ways

by HitsugayaRose



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaRose/pseuds/HitsugayaRose
Summary: Yuri Akimoto, or Lily Akimoto, was raised as a Japanese assassin. She was raised in one of their branch Orphanages in England from age 2 til age 15. At age 15 she was sent back to Japan where she learned everything from killing without leaving a trace, to building a robot that could do almost anything, to building a bomb. She also learned how to use her gift, the ability to manipulate others with nothing but her singing, to do her job better. Her nickname for this reason was Siren. At age 25 she decided she didn't want to be there anymore and left in a spectacular way.Homeless and with no place to go she is helped by a kind, if not a bit too trusting, stranger. This person made her want to turn her life around. But what happens when she can't forget every name of every person shes ever killed? Whats more what happens when she meets a quick talking good looking thief who wants to work with her for her skill set?





	1. I'm Not Worth Saving

   My name is Yuri Akimoto, or as it is translated to English, Lily Autumn. I was raised in Japan, and England in an orphanage that trains assassins. Well did, I got tired of staying there and after I assumed control, by force and killing anybody who got in my way, I left. That was a couple weeks ago, now I’m back in England after having taken down the branch here and I’m trying to find a way to America. But I’ve hit a snag and I’m living on the streets. I suppose it serves me right after all the people I’ve killed. I’ve been a killer for higher, or killer in training, for the last 24 years.

     Sitting on the corner wrapped in a blanket on a cold day a man walks by and stops. He had kind eyes and a sweet face, with dark hair.

     “Miss do you need help?” He asked bending down to look at me.

     I backed up wondering why he was looking at me like this and this close to me. Most people just kept walking. Especially people with his money, his watch alone was near a thousand dollars in the United States. Why would someone like that stop to help someone like me? But his smile alone looked trustworthy and kind and clearly American. “Why do you care?” I asked slowly.

     “Because everybody needs a brake every now and then.” He says offering his hand.

     Knowing that I’ve taken down guys twice his size with my bare hands I go ahead and take the hand he offered and he lead me to the hotel I was sitting next to and up to his room. “Go ahead and order whatever you like.” He hands me a menu.

     “What’s an American business man doing in England?” I asked opening it and reading.

     “How did you know I was an American business man?”

     “The accent for one, for two that outfit is at least three thousand dollars. And you have business man hair.”

     “What do you mean I have business man hair?” The man said messing with it.

     “It’s clean and very nicely kept with just the slightest bit of messiness that makes a girl want to run her fingers through it. Or guy depending on how you roll.” I shrug deciding on a nice plate of chicken Parmesan lunch.

     “Ok then. Oh I uh haven’t told you my name yet. I am Raymond Palmer. Ray Palmer, owner, founder and CEO of Palmer Techs.” Ray says rubbing the back of his neck.

     “Trying to impress?” I say tossing the menu aside. “Can I shower?”

     “Sure do you want me to buy you some new cloths so you don’t have to put those back on?”

     “Why are you helping me? You don’t know me and you don’t know anything about me.”

     “Like I said everybody needs a hand every once in a while, well I’m in town for a conference until next week. If you want you can stay here and get on your feet again. Or at least until I leave that gives you a week to maybe try and figure something out.”

     “Yeah I’m going to start with that shower. And I guess I’ll take you up on the cloths. Do you want me to write down my sizes?” I asked on my way to the door already shedding my shirt. I look back at Ray and notice that he is looking away.

     “Yes please.” He replies avoiding eye contact not wanting to see.

     Writing down my shirt, bra, underwear and jean size, I leave it on the table by the couch and take my shower. By the time I’m out and all cleaned from the weeks of grime caked on my skin and in my hair, the room is filled with the smell of food and the sound of music. Walking out in a towel I look to see what’s going on. “Hey Raymond what’s going on?”

     He looked over to me then looked away again blushing badly. “Why are you like the only girl in the world with no modesty?”

     “I’m sure I’m not but if you really want to know why it’s because I was raised in an orphanage. So not really a lot of privacy there.” I tell him pulling a robe on over my towel.

     “Oh well I’m sorry. You know I don’t know your name yet.” He says handing me cloths. And for his benefit I go to the bathroom to get dressed cracking the door so I can talk.

     “My name is Yuri Akimoto. Yuri translates to Lily. Akimoto, Aki meaning autumn or bright, luminous, brightest luster or rising sun. Moto meaning origin source or root.”

     “What orphanage did you grow up in?” Ray asks a note of curiosity in his voice.

     “Japan. But I spent a lot of time here in England growing up. Not many in japan want a white American looking child. But it’s ok.”

     “So you were never adopted?”

     I think _‘To be fair it wasn’t a real orphanage so theirs that.’_ “Nope never adopted, I aged out of the system a couple years ago and have not had much luck since. So I would like to thank you for your kindness.”

     “So what do you want me to call you? Yuri or lily or…” He trails off looking at my face as I step back into the room my long hair braided down my back, a tight tee shirt on and jeans.

Ray’s POV:

     As she stepped back around the corner I caught a glimpse of her, she had beautiful green eyes and her dark hair looked a lot better now in a braid, and brushed. The cloths hung on her nicely she was a fairly attractive woman.

     “You can call me Lily. I think it would be a lot easier for you to pronounce. Though you should be careful about the type of people you try to help. You never know I could be a serial killer. Or someone not worthy of your time or help.”

     “I pride myself on being a pretty good judge of person. And you are a good person. And good people are worth taking risks for.”

     As we spend time together I found that I wanted to know her more and more. But she seems so unwilling to tell me anything, and that makes me more drawn to her. I like a little mystery in my life.

Lily’s POV:

     I smile a little and we talk while we eat. At the end of the day he offered me the bed in the suite and he slept on the couch so that I could lock the door if I wanted. He even gave me one of his shirts to sleep in.

     I thought I was going to have the best sleep I had in months but sadly that was not the case. As I read my list of names I had the nightmares about them again, them being every person I have ever killed. And believe me if you have been a killer for higher for as long as I, then that is a lot of people to dream about. The families, them, all yelling and screaming at me wanting me to die for what I did. And I deserve it, I’ve shot them, beat them, brought them in with my song like the siren that I am. And like the monsters who’s power I have, after I brought them in with the sweet song and the empty promises I kill them every one. I am not a good person.

Ray’s POV:

     I woke up to the sound of Lily screaming in the other room. Running in I throw open the door and see that she is screaming in her sleep.

     “Hey Lily wake up. Lily hey it’s just a dream.” I touch her shoulder and her eyes shoot open and she grabs my wrist and throws me across the opposite side of the bed and I hit the floor with a loud thud. She jumped off the bed and slid to the other side of the room with amazing speed.

     “Don’t touch me.” I could tell she was crying. “I’m not worth saving.”


	2. Still Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily applies for a job at Palmer Techs and things do not go as planed.

Ray’s POV:

     I slowly get up and walk over to her. “Lily its ok it’s just a dream. You’re awake now. Shh it’s going to be ok.”

     “Just stay away from me.” She cries out on her knees holding her head in her hands.

     Slowly I make my way over to her, and at this point I’m pretty sure she could kill me but I don’t care she needs help. “I’m not going to leave you. Just talk to me ok? What was the dreams about?”

     She stays silent for a bit then, slowly bit by bit, she starts telling me about her dreams. About strangers wishing death upon her.

 

******Three years Later******

Lily’s POV:

     That was three years ago, now I’m standing in front of Palmer Tech attempting to go to my first job interview. I never did tell Ray I was an assassin, but I did try to change. I went to college and graduated top of my class at MIT in computer science and I have a PHD is engineering and robotics, and I’m working on one in physics. I may have had a little help getting in with my sweet song, but that is neither here nor there. I’ve had a few slip ups and even though I’ve tried, old habits die hard. There may be a couple banks missing money. The point is that I am here to either turn around if I get the job, or join a man named Leonard Snart in his offer to be a part of his team permanent.   

     As I walk up the stairs I see Ray entering the building. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him. While keeping an eye on the people I went to school with, I’ve come to realize that I have a crush on him. And I doubt he would remember me but perhaps I could at least work for him, make him remember.

     “Mr. Palmer, hi I’m here for an interview and I don’t really know where to go.” I ask biting my lip.

     “Oh yeah sure what department? Oh and it’s Dr. Palmer.” waving his hand onward to lead the way inside, I fallow him, not being able to believe that I was able to find him so easily.

     “Robotics.”

     “Oh sure it’s on floor 17. The elevator is this way.” He leads the way and when the elevator opens a blonde girl with glasses smiles at us.

     “Ray” she says with a big smile. “I was just looking for you.” She leans over and gives him a kiss. “We have a lunch date.”

     “Oh right.” Ray turns to me, “Are you ok from here Miss….?”

     “Dr. Autumn. And yes I’m good thank you Dr. Palmer.”

     “Do I know you? You look familiar.” Ray says looking at me curiously.

     “No, I believe I would remember meeting you Dr. Palmer.”

     With that I go up to my interview, which did not go well. I’ve never had a real job and since I don’t exist by their standards I don’t have a social security number for them to do a background check, I also have no prior jobs. I couldn’t list assassin, and building robots in order to take down people, and gather information isn’t exactly something I could list either.

     So after the interview I called Leonard. “I’ll take the job.”

     “Excellent.” He says when he answers the phone.

     “Where should we meet?”

      “I’ll send you a location. Meet there in an hour.”

     “Sounds good to me.” I hang up and a text message soon pings on my phone.

      Looking at it I notice that it’s close to where I’ve been crashing. Leaving the building I bump into Ray, “Oh, excuse me.”

     “Oh hey how did the interview go?” He asks smile on his face.

     “I didn’t get the job.”

     “Oh well let me see what you can do and I can put in a word if you like.”

     “Actually I’m already late for another interview…”

     He takes out a piece of paper and writes something on it then hands it to me. “Here this is my direct line. I would love to have you on the team. If you wanna go ahead and give me a call after you’re other interview I would love to set up a time to meet with you.”

     Pausing for a moment I think about it then take out my phone and tell Leonard that for now I’m not going to take him up on his offer. “You know this is the better job. Is it ok if I take you up on that offer now?”

     Grinning Ray leads me up to his office. “So what can you do? I see you have a doctorate in robotics.”

     “I have one for engineering. I’m also a couple classes away from one in particle physics.” I say softly.

     “That’s amazing and you graduated quickly as well. So where are you from originally?”

     “England. Because I’m finishing up a doctorate, there will be some days I’ll have to miss or leave early in order to go to school. Though some of my classes are online so I can just work on it here assuming that it’s ok with you of course. And also assuming I get the job.”

     “No you are not going to get the job you applied for but I’ve got a better one.”

     I look at him confused. “What?”

     “I’m working on a project that I think you might be able to help me with. I am trying to make a shrinking suit using Dwarf star alloy.”

     “That is like the most rare and most dense substance in the universe.”

     “Exactly, and with it I am going to help lots of people.”

     “That is amazing. We were talking about the possibility of the things that Dwarf star can be used for in class just yesterday. But this is unreal.”

     “You are aware of how much of a nerd you sound right?”

     I laugh a little. “Yes I am. When I was growing up I read a lot of books on science and engineering and I used to build robots to help out around the house with different things. Mostly training.”

     “Training for what?”

     Before I could even think I just blurted out the answer. “Defusing bombs and combat training, spying 0on people etcetera.” As soon as I said it I covered my mouth.

     “So were you like some kind of British CIA trainee?” He asked eye brows raised.

     “No just kept my options wide open as a child, I did think about the idea though. On the plus side if anybody tries to blow us up I’m pretty sure I can defuse almost any bomb. I’m also a black belt in just about every kind of fighting style there is.” Seeing his expression I quickly added. “I spent a fair amount of time in Japan.”

     “Oh so you’re a ninja who knows robots?”

     We both have a laugh. “Yeah something like that, and it would be accurate. In futile Japan most ninjas were women because they are smaller and quitter and more flexible.”

     “Hm interesting. So when can you start?”

     “I’m going to shoot myself for saying this but why take a chance on me? I have, well I don’t really have a past that’s why the interview didn’t go well.”

     “Sometimes somebody just needs a brake. And you remind me of someone I once met in England.”

     “Oh?”

     “Yeah she was down on her luck and living off the streets, I let her stay in my hotel room for the week I was there. I did what I could to help her, food, a bed, new cloths, shower, so on.”

     “You are way to trusting.”

     “Funny she said the same thing.” He chuckles.

     “Well when more than one person tells you the same thing you should probably listen.”

     “Yeah probably a good idea.” He chuckles.  “But really when can you start?”

     “Tomorrow.” I say with a huge grin on my face.

     “Alright I’ll get your badge and creds to get into the building, you’ll work with me directly if that is ok. And I know you said that you are in school so how about giving me your class schedule and we can work around that.”

     “Ok sounds good, most of my classes are morning or online so it shouldn’t be too hard. Most days I’m done by 12:30.”

     “Ok so coming in at 1:30 works?” He asked.

     “Yeah that works but I need most weekends to do homework.”

     “Of course of course. Well Doctor welcome.” He says holding out his hand.

     “Lily please.” I smile and take it and shake it. “And thank you. It’s my pleasure.”

****Couple months later****

     I had just gotten home and collapsed on my couch with the money I was earning at Palmer Techs I was able to buy a good apartment. It had a good view of the city and I was nice not having to worry about where I was going to rob next. In fact I hadn’t heard from my friend Leonard for a few months. I feel bad leaving him hanging, in the past three years he was my only friend. He helped me get into college and gave me a place to stay. But I need to move on to try and change.

     With a heavy sigh I get up and talk out my black book of names, 600. That is the list of the number of people I have killed. Not all of them were marks, some were people who got in my way, some were other people I trained with, some were the ones I killed to leave the organization I had been a part of. The reasons go on and on, and I should probably burn the book but I can’t, I want to remember every name of the people I have hurt, and its for selfish reasons, I want to remember so that I know why I want to change.

     While in deep thought there was a knock at my door and I look through the peep hole and see its Leonard. Opening the door I let him in, “What can I do you for?” I ask after I shut the door behind him and lean against it.

     “I have a heist planed and I need your help.” He says taking a beer from my fridge. “Nice place. That posh new job pay for all this. Or did you steal it.”

     “No its my new job.”

     “Palmer Techs right?”

     “How did you know that? Got a crush on me Leo?”

     He just chuckles and sips the beer. “I keep an eye on my team.”

     “I thought I turned down being a part of your team. I was apart of one before, I killed almost all of them to get out.”

     “Yeah yeah I know. But after this you can just go right back to where you are now.”

     “No I’m not doing it. I’ll help you when you need it, bail money, couch to sleep on, and that goes for your sister too. But I’m not going to help you rob again. I worked hard to get here and yes a lot of it was with your help, but I’m not giving it up.”

     “Well it’s nice to know I have a bail out. But you and I could do so much bad together,” He walks closer to me closing the distance one hand on the door beside my head. “And you know how much I like doing bad things.”

     “Oh I know. But sadly you’re going to have to do them without me Leo.”

     He leans so he is just inches away from my lips. “I’ll accept that for now but if you change your mind you will know where to find me. I’ll keep your number.”

     “I’m sure you will. And if you need bail money you know where I’ll be.”

     “Oh darling you know I’m not going to get caught but thanks for the sentiment.” He kisses my forehead then I open the door and he leaves.

     I shake my head thinking that he will never change, after that there is a second nock at my door, “Leo I told you no,” I say opening it only to come to face with Ray. “D-Dr. Palmer what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?”

     “I took you home last week remember? When you left the lights on in your car and the battery died, and neither one of us had jumper cables.”

      “Oh right I forgot, so what are you doing here?”

     “Oh you forgot your laptop at work and, well I kinda wanted to see you.”

     “That is not something you should be saying to a girl when you have a girlfriend.”

     “I don’t have a girlfriend not anymore. Felicity and I broke up.”

     “Ray I am so sorry I didn’t know.”

     “Its ok it just happened last week. You wouldn’t have known we didn’t really tell a lot of people. So who is Leo?”

     “What?”

     He chuckles handing me my laptop. “Leo the person you thought I was when you opened the door.”

     “Oh a friend of mine.”

     “You should bring him by the office sometime I would like to meet a friend of yours.”

     “I really shouldn’t.” I laugh nervously. _‘If I did he would rob you blind.’_ I think to myself.

     “Oh come on everybody has one friend they want to bring and show off.”

     “I don’t really have a lot of friends, Leo is pretty much it but trust me you don’t want him at your company.”

     “I insist. Really it will be nice to know that I don’t take all of your time.”

     I sigh knowing that he is not going to change his mind. “Fine I’ll talk to him about it. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you ok?”

     “Fair enough.”

     “Are you ok about the brake up? You seem down.” I ask changing the subject.

     “Well, I could use somebody to talk to but could I maybe come in I don’t really wanna talk about it on the door step.” He chuckles when I gasp and step aside to let him in.

Ray’s POV:

     After I came into Lily’s house I immediately noticed the smell if incense, when I entered the living room I noticed why. In the back corner there was what looked like a little shrine. A picture of girl on top of a small shelf that was sitting on the floor, it looked almost like a tall step stool. The incents were on the shelf below the picture with a little bowl in between the two burning sticks, in the bowl was a small cupcake.

    Lily must have noticed me looking at it because she spoke up. “It’s a shrine. Its common in Japan to remember loved ones who have passed away.”

     When I look at her she wasn’t looking in the direction of the shrine she seemed sad. “Who was she?” I asked.

     “My sister, or as close to one as I ever had. She was murdered while we were living in Japan.” I could tell Lily was still bitter about the whole thing, and to be honest I couldn’t blame her not after what happened with Ana.

     “I am very sorry to hear that did they ev-..” She didn’t even let me finish.

     “No, but I know who it was.” She mumbled something after it but I was unable to understand what it was. I however just decided to let it drop. “So,” She continues after a moment trying to force her voice into its normal cheery tone. “was there anything you wanted to talk about well….” She trailed off.

     I take a deep breath. “Not too much to talk about honestly. She just liked Oliver Queen better. And honestly we weren’t clicking anymore anyway.”

     “I’m sorry to hear about that.” She says going to the kitchen while I set on the couch.

     “It’s ok really. I want her to be happy and if Oliver can do that then so be it.”

     “You want everybody to be happy Ray. Do you want something to drink?” She asks.

     “Sure, I’ll just take whatever you’re having. And what do you mean I want everybody to be happy?”

     “I mean,” There’s a sound of glasses clinking and the cupboard closing, a bottle being popped open then liquid filling glasses. She reappeared with two small cups that looked like small shallow bowls and handed me one. “You go out of your way for people. You do what you can for your employees and your friends. You bring smiles where ever you go.”

     “That’s kind of you. But,” I take a sip of the drink and make a face. “What is this?”

     “Mango Sake. Imported strait from Japan.” She says taking a sip of her own.

     “A shrine now Sake exactly how much time did you spend in Japan?” I chuckle teasing her.

    She laughs softly. “I moved there when I was 15 and lived until I was 25 then I went back to England.”

     “Why did you move to Japan?”

     She took a moment to think before answering. “Well I grew up in an Orphanage and was sent to live and study in Japan when I wasn’t adopted at age 15. So they sent me there.”

     “You were an Orphan?” I asked, the story seemed a little familiar but I couldn’t place where.

     “Were we not just talking about you not me?” Lily finishes her sake then pours herself some more. She always does that, dodges my questions about herself. It makes me want to know her more, and I can tell that she’s avoiding telling me… something. Every time she avoids a truth or lies to me her eyes flick to the side for a moment, and she bites her bottom lip. I don’t think she knows she does it so I’ll keep it to myself.

     “Ok ok.” I laugh and take another sip of my sake. “But really I’m ok.”

     “Well you can’t have just come here to return my laptop. I could have picked it up at work tomorrow.” She gracefully threw her hair over her shoulder.

     “But you have classes tomorrow and I didn’t want you to run late so close to graduation. You’re Graduating next month aren’t you?”

     “Yeah I am.” She seemed surprised that I remembered. He eyebrows perked up and her eyes seemed to sparkle like they do when she’s excited.

     “So is Leo going to be there to see you walk?”

     “No.” She says with a small pink tint on her cheeks.

     _‘I wonder if she has a thing for this Leo?’_ The thought alone made me jealous. “Why not?” I asked in a voice I hope was calmer than what I felt. “You said that he was your only close friend, right?” The sentence hurt a bit. After all the late nights in the office we spent together and the late night talks we’ve had I thought she would consider me a friend.

     “I’m not going to walk. Like I said I don’t have a family to impress by doing so, and Leo…. He’s not to interested in stuff like that.” Her eyes darted away the tell tail she was lying. “Besides it’s not like I haven’t graduated already before.”

     “Did you walk those times?”

     “No.” She admitted. “I haven’t.”

     “Then you have to walk now, this is a big deal.” I exclaimed.

     “Ray I,” She starts then stops and takes another sip of her sake looking at anyplace but me.

     “What? You can tell me.” I encouraged.

     “I don’t really wanna go because everybody else is going to have a huge section of people cheering for them. I don’t really wanna be reminded that I have nobody.”

     “Lil that’s not silly. And you have Leo, and you have me.”

     To these words she looked back at me a look of shock on her face. “I-I. What?”

     “Well I’m your friend too aren’t I?”

     After a few seconds she smiles at me. “Yeah I guess we are friends hm? I’m sorry I’m just not used to having them. I’ve been a loner most of my life.”

     “Don’t say sorry it’s ok really.” I chuckle.

     For the rest of the night we sit and talk until we finally looked at the clock and it was midnight.

     “I should probably get going. I think I’ve intruded on your home long enough.” I say getting up. After I did so I staggered a little. Apparently the sake had more of an effect on me than I had thought.

     “You can stay here Ray. I’ll let you sleep in my room I’ll take the couch.” She says as she stands and starts cleaning up our mess.

     “I couldn’t take your bed Lil. Its YOUR bed, and this is YOUR house. I’ll take the couch.”

     She turns and looks at me on her way to the kitchen an eyebrow quirked. “Raymond Palmer you are over 6 feet tall. Please explain to me how you plan on sleeping on that couch comfortably without being stiff and sore in the morning.” Trying to come up with an answer, I stood there for a moment and when I couldn’t come up with an answer she smiled. “That’s what I thought.” Turning on her heel she went to the kitchen.

     Why was it that when she says my name it sounds so much better than when anybody else does? ‘Raymond Palmer’ it sounds almost magical the way she says it. Tearing away from these thoughts I help clean and then let Lily lead me to the bedroom. “Are you sure you’re sure?” I asked one last time.

     “Yes I am. I’m a lot smaller I can fit on the couch better. I mean,” She laughs, “Unless you propose we share my bed.”

     I froze completely shocked. “What?”

     “Ray, I’m kidding.” She laughs again and digs out some men’s pajama pants. “Here these are Leo’s he wont mind, he doesn’t stay here often anymore anyway. He’s shorter than you so they might not fit quite right.”

     “Y-yeah ok.” I took them and go to the bathroom as she goes back to the living room and makes up the couch.

Lily’s POV:

     After I get Ray settled I went to my balcony and call Leonard.

     _‘Hey sweet thing how did you know I was thinking about you? Change your mind going to help me after all?’_ He asks as soon as I answer the phone.

     With a light laugh I shake my head. “No Len I didn’t change my mind. But my offer for a couch and a bail out still stands.”

     _‘A couch… or a shared bed. I’ll keep that in mind’_

“Leonard, I said a couch not a bed.” I laugh a little. “But I do need to ask you something.”

     _‘Oh so when I need a favor its no but when you need one?’_

     “Believe me it’s not my idea. When you left there was another knock at my door. It was my boss. But I thought it was you so I said something to the effect of ‘Leo I said no’. And there stood my boss asking who you were. Long story short now he wants to meet you and he is not taking no for an answer.” I sighed.

     _‘So you’re telling me you want me to go to your job that has lots of steal-able objects?’_

     “Again, not my idea.”

     _‘So I guess you want me to come?’_ He asked slowly.

     “Yes but you cannot case the place, and you can’t rob it later.” I say sternly.

     _‘And I’m supposed to do this out of the goodness of my heart?’_ He asked skeptically.

     “Well yeah but I wouldn’t be opposed to owing you one. By legal means of course. Or at least without robbing anyplace.”

     _‘That’s no fun sweetheart but I think I can roll with that.’_ He chuckles.

 

       And so a week later, as per Ray’s insistence, I invited Leonard to the building. After deleting his criminal history from the police database. His favor was simple and easy, and there wasn’t much to delete considering that he hadn’t been arrested for much.  


End file.
